What Memories Have we Lost?
by mslight
Summary: Through a potions mishap in Harry's fifth year, both Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore are deaged to teenagers. They have no memories of their adult life, and only have memories of their childhood and teen years. Will Harry befriend them both?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Severus Snape stirred the potion clockwise once as it simmered on the low open flame, then reached for his wand as the potion turned a pale robin's egg blue color. He was concentrating on his potion, and the instructions that he had written earlier so hard that he didn't even notice the knock on the door to the potion lab.

"Accio Boomslang skin." Snape startled himself with his raspy voice as he interrupted the silence. As the jar of Boomslang skin landed in his hand his lips twisted upwards into a slight smile. He set his wand back down on the table and lifted his hand to brush his dark hair out of his eyes, never noticing the strand of hair that drifted down to land in the potion. Using one hand to twist the lid off the jar Severus began to hum a little under his breath. He was never happier than when he was making a potion. Especially one that was this tough. He was attempting to make a deaging potion for Albus Dumbledore that would have nearly the same effect as the Sorceror's stone that had been destroyed by Potter in his first year at Hogwarts several years ago. Severus stopped humming and froze for just a second, a sneer comin over his face. Potter was a thorn in his side that he would most likely never be rid of. Thinking about Potter also made Snape think of Lilly. He opened his jar of Boomslang skin and paused for a moment thinking of the differences he had noticed between Lilly and her son.

"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore's voice broke through Snape's thoughts and startled him into jumping. The jar of Boomslang skin in his hand fell out of his hand crashing to the floor, and a large piece of Boomslang skin fell silently into the potion. Snape looked down at the broken jar, and then looked at his potion. It was still a pale robin's egg blue color with nothing noticeably wrong.

"What is it? Was it important enough to disturbe me while I was workin on your potion?" Snape sneered at the Headmaster, then cast a quick _Evanesco_ to clean up the mess of broken glass and Boomslang skin.

"Ah…Well I was just wondering why you haven't been showing up to eat during meal times for the past week. I just wanted to make sure you were eating. The House Elves said that you haven't asked them for anything when I asked so…" Dumbledore allowed his voice to trail off as he looked at his Potions Master.

"Does it look like I'm starving?" Snape asked with a sneer. "I haven't asked the House Elves for anything because it's easier to eat a granola bar than to ask them for anything. I picked up a rather large supply this summer. Larger than normal. I knew that I'd be working on things that would distract me from eating properly this year, and I knew at the sorting feast that I wouldn't want to eat int eh Great Hall very often due to that great… _pink_ menace." Dumbledore chuckled at this description of the new DADA professor, then looked at Snape curiously.

"What are Ganola Bars?" Dumbledore asked curiously, having never heard the term.

"Granola bars. They are usually some sort of grain mixed together with something slightly sweet that have extra added vitamins and nutrients to give a person energy and nutrition when they do not have time to eat a full balanced meal. _Accio Boomslang skin_" Snape summoned the next jar of Boomslang skin and this time managed to successfully pull a small piece of skin out before sending it back to it's original place. Snape began chopping the skin into precise small pieces as he waited for Dumbledore's response.

"Ah. I'm glad to hear that you are still eating at least. How much longer until the potion will be complete? Will it be in time for you to eat Christmas dinner with us tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Not too much longer Headmaster. It should be done by then." Snape finished chopping the Boomslang skin and deftly scooped it up and put it into the potion. He stirred it three times counter-clockwise and smiled a little as the potion turned a delicate shade of green. He turned towards the Headmaster. "The potion now needs to simmer for twenty minutes before I add the next ingredient."

"Excellent! That's just long enough for a little chat." Dumbledore said as he walked towards the potion table and Snape. "I've been meaning to ask you a few questions about what happened when you spoke to Umbridge a last week before you disappeared."

"Ah yes…One of my first year Slytherins had come to me and told me that Umbridge had forced her to use a blood quill. I meant to tell you, but I ran into her on my way up to your office. We might have had a few words. She will _not_ be using that particular blood quill ever again. At least not on _my_ snakes." Snape grinned a particularily nasty smile and Dumbledore nodded.

" Well, you see Severus…She has demanded that you be fired. As she has quite a bit of weight behind her, I must, by all appearances, be at least considering her reccommendations. That is why I have allowed her such free reign in her classes and her punishments. However…I am also allowing her enough leeway to make as many mistakes as she desires so that when she makes her final move, I will be able to checkmate her. So…For a little while at least, I must not allow you to teach any more potions classes, though you may, and I hope will, remain living in your quarters and remain here as the Head of Slytherin." As Dumbledore spoke he peeked into the cauldron where the potion was. Unnoticed by both of the men, a single white strand of hair drifted from Dumbledore's head and into the potion. The hair disappeared, and the potion turned a deep shade of green and began to bubble.

Snape stalked over to his desk, in an attempt to hide the fury that he felt. He knew that he was a spy and was supposed to be able to conceal his emotions better, but in his own potions lab with only Albus Dumbledore he had let his guard down for just a few moments. Dumbledore took a few steps towards Snape, before Snape swirled around with his robes billowing slightly.

"So…How long will we need to keep this charade up?" Snape sneered at the headmaster that he trusted with his life.

"Only until the end of the year at most. In the meantime, I have assigned the rest of Harry Potter's detentions to you, at least for the duration of the Christmas Break. Mr. Potter will resume his detentions the day after Christmas. So be prepared to see him on the 26


	2. The accident and results

AN: So, when I loaded the first chapter I didn't notice that somehow the chapter was cutoff during Dumbledore talking to Snape...I'm sorry guys. I started this chapter at the beginning of the paragraph where the last chapter was cut off.

Also, last time I forgot the disclaimer! So this one covers chapter 1 as well! I don't own Harry Potter and Co, so please don't sue me for anything. I might have some pocket lint.

"Only until the end of the year at most. In the meantime, I have assigned the rest of Harry Potter's detentions to you, at least for the duration of the Christmas Break. Mr. Potter will resume his detentions the day after Christmas. So be prepared to see him on the 26th." Dumbledore stated. There was suddenly a slight popping noise, and Dumbledore turned. Snape looked towards his potion, since that was where the noise had come from. When both men were looking at the potion, the cauldron began to shake. Before either of them could react, the cauldron exploded sending shards out all over the room, covering the two men, and the room with a deep, emerald green potion. Dumbledore dropped to the ground when a piece of the cauldron hit him, and Snape tumbled backwards over his desk, striking his head on the wall as he fell.

Harry was trying to hide and not having much luck at it. He ran down two flights of stairs before pausing to breathe. Umbridge had been looking for him for several hours and there had been several close calls as he has been hiding in his various hiding spots. Harry wondered where Dumbledore had gone, but quickly began running down another flight of stairs towards the potions lab as he heard a noise in the stairwell above him. He wasn't sure that it was Umbridge, but he thought he'd better be safe than sorry. Harry quickly reached the potions corridor, and shot through the door without knocking. He stopped as the door closed behind him and his mouth fell open as he took in the potion covered lab in front of him.

"Snape?" Harry asked the quiet room, not expecting an answer. Harry looked around the classroom, noticing that there was green potion residue all over the classroom. Harry wondered what had happened, before noticing a body lying on the floor of the classroom. Harry quickly and carefully walked over to the person slipping a little in the potion residue on the floor. He knelt beside the boy, for Harry could tell that it was a boy this close to him, and put his hand to the boys' neck to try to check for a pulse. Harry didn't know much about first aid, but knew from one of his elementary classes that if someone was unconscious one of the first things you should do was check for a pulse, and not to move them. Once Harry felt the boys faint, but there, pulse he took his hand off of the boy's neck and leaned back. Harry looked at the boy noting that he had red hair and robes that looked like the ones that Dumbledore had worn the last time Harry had seen him.

Harry shook his head. Since the boy in front of him seemed all right except for a small cut on the side of his head and didn't seem to be waking up yet, Harry decided that he'd look around to see if he could figure out what had happened to the boy to make him unconscious. Harry stood up and looked around the potions lab, noticing the lab table that seemed as if something had exploded on it and the green potion residue on the floor, walls, and a little bit of the ceiling, directly above the lab table. Harry walked over to a table near the Students Ingredients cabinet. He grabbed the first clean glass vial that he saw, and a stopper, and scooped a bit of potion residue off of the wall near the table. He had hopes that Hermione, at least, and maybe Professor Snape would be able to figure out what the potion was.

"What was he brewing?" Harry wondered out loud to the empty classroom, and glanced at the boy. Harry was hoping that the boy would wake up and tell him. Harry wasn't sure what else to do, and shoved the stoppered vial deep into his pocket as he wandered over to Snape's desk to lean against it. As Harry leaned against the desk he heard a small groan coming from behind the desk. Harry jumped, and turned around quickly. He knew that the red headed boy had not made the sound since the boy was on the floor in the middle of the classroom.

Harry took a breath and held it. He wasn't sure what he was about to find, but he really hoped that it wasn't Professor Snape. Harry slowly walked around the desk firmly placing one foot before lifting his other foot. Harry wasn't sure why, but he was dreading what he would find on the other side of the desk. He tried to tell himself that it couldn't be all that bad, but his stomach still churned with worry. With a final step Harry was at the back left corner of the desk and was able to see the teenager with lanky black hair laying on the floor with his head propped against the wall. The boys' eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with each breath. Harry noticed that the wall behind the boy seemed to have a glistening red streak that started a few inches above the boys head. Harry didn't want to move the boy in case something was wrong that he couldn't see. Harry took a step forward, and knelt next to the boy, hoping to be able to help somehow.

Severus knew something was wrong when he woke up and he felt as though someone had hit him with a baseball bat in the back of the head. He groaned softly, unable to keep quiet because of the pain, but the groan just caused even more pain. Severus could feel the hard cold floor underneath him, so he knew that he wasn't in his bed. He couldn't remember what had happened for him to lying on the floor, but he was sure that it either had to do with his father, the stupid Marauders, or the Dark Lord. Severus knew that he just had to open his eyes and he would know, but he needed a few more seconds to try to gather his wits. He couldn't let whoever had hit him know that he was awake before he was ready for whatever they had in store for him next. The few moments that he had taken to think things over had already told him that it was unlikely to be his father. His father would have known that he was awake when he groaned. So it was either the Marauders or the Dark Lord. It didn't even cross his mind that it could have been someone else entirely. So when Severus heard the footsteps approaching him, he remained still in the hopes that he could get the drop on whoever it was that had injured him.

In a smooth, yet sudden, burst of motion Severus opened his eyes, and his left hand, silently summoning his wand and sat up while pointing his wand towards the person who had knelt beside him. His wand ended up pointing at wide jade green eyes. Severus took a brief moment to take in his surroundings. The boy at the end of his wand had frozen when Severus had moved, and he took the chance to also study him. Severus' eyes wandered over the stone walls and floor, the wooden desk blocking out most of his view of the room and eventually drifted over to the boy at the end of his wand. The boy had messy dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black with shaggy bangs that nearly hid a lightning bolt shaped scar, jade green eyes nearly hidden behind glasses that were big, black, and round. The boy was wearing a Hogwarts robe with a Gryffindor patch and a Gryffindor tie. He reminded Severus of James Potter, but the eyes and a bit of the face shape seemed different from Potter's. Severus stared at the strange boy for a few moments before looking away.

"Are you ok? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" the boy asked Severus, and Severus blinked.

"Who's Madame Pomfrey?" Severus asked. "And who are you? You look like James Potter, but your face is different, and your eyes are definitely different. And where are we?" Severus looked around once more since the boy had not made any threatening movements since he had opened his eyes. Severus asked his name because he still wasn't sure that he was safe.

"Madame Pomfrey is the school nurse. I'm Harry Potter. James Potter was my father, but he's dead. Voldemort killed him. And we're in the Potion's classroom. We're behind Professor Snape's desk. Who are you?" Harry asked Severus. Harry scratched his head and looked curiously at Severus.

"My name is Severus Snape." Severus watched the boy as he told him his name looking for his reaction. Severus did not recognize the name Harry Potter, and he wasn't sure what school they were in. Harry was wearing Hogwarts robes, but that didn't really mean anything. Students could always visit other schools, and he wasn't sure where they were. Harry drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment. His eyes flicked towards the desk briefly and he blinked. Harry stared at Severus with wide eyes for a moment. Harry shook his head and an odd smile drifted across his face as he glanced towards the desk again.

"Do you know what happened in here? There's potion residue all over the room, a cauldron that's been exploded, and an unconscious boy on the other side of the desk." Harry asked Severus curiously.

"I have no idea. When I first woke up I thought I was injured by the Marauders or by You-Know-Who. I'm not even sure what school I'm in right now or who this Professor Snape is." Severus looked at Harry as he spoke and watched Harry's wince.

"Well…You're Professor Snape. You've had a potions accident apparently, and we're in Hogwarts. I don't know for sure who the red haired boy is, but I have a feeling that it's Albus Dumbledore who's the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Voldemort is active in the world, but we have someone from the Ministry who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts who is trying to get Dumbledore fired as the Headmaster. We should have some sort of story ready for when we leave this room to get the two of you to Madame Pomfrey to get both of you checked over to make sure that you're okay." Harry suggested, then shifted a little and stood up. Severus lowered the wand that he had forgotten about holding up and his arm shook a little from all the effort of pointing it towards Harry. Harry held out his hand towards Severus in an offer to help him up. Severus grabbed Harry's hand and slowly stood up. Severus's head was still pounding, but he slowly staggered out from behind the desk leaning against the wall, and keeping a good grip on Harry's hand. Severus still didn't trust Harry, but it seemed like he was telling the truth.

Harry led Severus over to the boy who was still lying on the floor unconscious. Severus quickly looked the boy over noticing the small cut on the side of his head and the potion residue on him and nodded his head at Harry.

"Mobilicorpus" Harry cast the spell after he pulled his wand out of his pocket and the boy floated a few inches up. Harry glanced at Severus and nodded. "We'll say that you're Professor Snape's cousin and that he's one of the Weasely's cousins. I'll let them know as soon as possible." Severus merely nodded and the two boys started towards the door, Severus still leaning a bit on Harry, with the third boy floating after them.


End file.
